interstellardiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7: Hath not a Vulcan eyes?
Personal log, T'Zan: Stardate 57504.2, following my decommissioning, my days have become pointless, I have decided to document the goings on on the Interstellar. I will call it... The Interstellar Diaries. Chapter 1 is going to be about the time when Commander Perul got taken into a Wormhole. "Captain, we are approaching Earth." Commander Taman said, "Jacobi, Contact Orbital Command and request low Earth Orbit." "Aye sir. Contact established, we have clearance." "Zalak, Take us in." "Aye Sir." the Vulcan acknowledged "Captain I'm recieving a hail from Starfleet Command." Jacobi notified Hernandez. "Patch it through to my ready room. Taman, you have the bridge." "Aye sir." the pair acknowledged. "Arran, get me a shipwide channel please." Taman asked "Yes sir. you are live." "All hands, this is Commander Taman Perul. We have just entered low Earth orbit. Anyone who wishes to beam down, either see your superior, or contact a Transporter room and they will give you a beam down time." A movement by Taman's hand across his neck signalled to close the channel. The doorbell chirped inside T'Zan's quarters. "Come in" he acknowledged. In through the door stepped Dorian Collins and Miranda Jacobi, "I picked you some Roses from the Arbouretum," Jacobi said, "They smell wonderful, thank you Commander. I presume you're here about the Psi Markers?" "Yes, we are. I've drawn up a rough prototype, we just need to find the correct Delta wave frequency." Collins said. "I presume that's why Commander Jacobi?" he asked. "T'Zan, please drop the ranks, but yes, that is why I'm here." "Sorry, It is a matter of habit." "I'm going to need you to meditate so I can pick out your subconcious frequencies." Miranda instructed. "Certainly... Miranda." As T'Zan adopts the Vulcan T'Kan'Santra posture, Miranda gets her Tricorder and begins scanning T'Zan. "Thank you T'Zan. We've got the frequency." Miranda said "Dorian, programme it into the marker." T'Zan slowly came out of the trance-like state and sat properly again. "T'Zan, I'm going to put the marker on the Coffee table. Tell me if it works." she entered a code into the circular device and stood back as a light glowed on it. Suddenly, T'Zan's ears pricked up. "It... tingles." "It might take gettin used to." Miranda Warned. "Dorian, how do you plan on making it, have different patterns for each different marker?" T'Zan enquired. "It will send out a series of letters and numbers, say if you were on the bridge, it would say D1S1 for 'Deck One, Section One. All you have to do is memorize the decks and sections!" "Thank you, both of you, I am most gracious. But I have yet another question, What about other Psi sensative personell, like Lieutenant Zalak, or a Betazoid?" "I'll answer this one," Miranda said, "Each person has their own specific Psi frequency, Psi sensitive spiecies, i.e. Vulcans and Betazoids, can pick up a wide range of frequencies, but, they still have their own unique frequency, the devices will be clear to you but fuzzy, or less 'audble' in a sense to you." "So I'm the only one who can hear it properly?" "Yes. We'll be sending a message to all Psi sensitive personnel about this so they don't get confused." "Thank you, for everything." "It's a pleasure, Good bye!" As the pair exited, T'Zan stood up and felt his way to his bed, which he slowly climbed into. Personal Log, Dorian Collins: Stardate, 57507.9, I have been working on refining the prototypes to use as little power and alarm as little of the staff as possible, I've tested the audibility on several other Vulcans and Betazoids and they've barely heard a whisper. I am planning to start production in my spare time as a personal project, so I had to get written permission to use the industrial replicators. Category:Stories Category:Volume 2